


Satisfaction

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: In The Black [42]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Clones, Gen, Not a Canon Character in Sight, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Two clones have a fistfight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Rafe, Desire.

It didn't really surprise him to find out the other clone-- his brother, his other self, whatever they were to each other-- had a bunch of the same memories he did. Maybe all of them.

It kind of did to find out they were both in love with Amy. Guess clones could fall in love.

...punching him in the face had been ridiculously satisfying, and so had the subsequent fight. The other looked like a kitten, but damn, he fought like a wild mangler.

Medtech Karil jerked on his arm, unjamming his shoulder.

“Feel better?”

“I hate you.”

On the borrowed table across from him, his brother just grinned. They both knew what he really meant.


End file.
